Behind the Mask
by Squiggles9034914
Summary: Kyon and Itsuki have been "friends" since they first met. But, is Itsuki thinking that Kyon would be willing to take it a step further, or will Kyon just break his heart.
1. Invitation

Kyon roused to the beams of sunlight seeping through his window to lay across his bed. He rubbed his eyes and whipped his head around to sleepily gaze at his alarm clock. 5:45 am. Surprisingly he had awoken fifteen minutes early. He groaned and ran his hand through his chestnut hair before getting up to get ready for school.

The morning would have proceeded as normal as it always had. A small chat with Haruhi in homeroom about espers and what-not was normal for Kyon. Except, Haruhi wasn't present today, and that was particularily odd since she was not one to miss school.

Kyon raised a thin eyebrow at Haruhi's empty seat. Nonetheless, Kyon took his seat with no complaints. He could get used to the peace and quiet. He closed in content to catch up on his sleep.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Kyon opened one eye, slightly agitated. Itsuki sat down in front of him with that sickeningly happy expression of his.

"Ok I guess," Kyon said as he sat straight up.

"That's good," Itsuki said from his plastered smile. It was silent for a while, those brown eyes stared at Kyon casually like it was alright to stare. The other male felt really uncomfortable under the pressure of those eyes, so confusing and misleading. He tried to keep from looking into them.

The whole period went like that until the bell finally rang. Kyon let out a sigh of relief and quickly escaped from Itsuki. He got into the hall and realised that the freak of nature had caught up to him.

"Kyon, I wanted to ask you something," he said avoiding Kyon's eyes for a moment.

"What?"

"Would you like to come with me after school to grab a bite to eat at the diner nearby?" he stared into the other's eyes with the same fake happiness.

"No I'm sorry, I can't," Kyon replied, even though it was obviously a lie.

"Oh," Itsuki's expression lost it's cheerfulness for an instant, "I understand."

He smiled again and walked away with the same chipperness in his step.

"_What's with that guy?" _Kyon thought as he stared at the direction Itsuki was going.

----

Hey, sorry it was sooo short but inspiration has escaped me this month (sadly) so R&R. I'll make sure the next chapter will be longer (even though I have no idea where this is going.)


	2. Diner

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMHS. That person with the face does.

----

The day had went along normally this time; Haruhi was present and being insane and obnoxious as usual. Kyon had no idea why he put up with her in the first place.

All throughout the day, it seems, he'd been feeling horrible about rejecting the offer Koizumi had made the day before. Everytime he saw the male, he just avoided him and hurried to his next class. He had no idea why he'd been feeling so much regret.

He decided that after their pointless club meeting he would go talk to Itsuki. That would solve everything wouldn't it?

* * *

Haruhi stretched and placed her hands as if she'd just concurred a country.

"I think it's time to go!" She stated waving her finger in the air and walking towards the door. Kyon sighed and also stretched. He noticed in his perifial vision that Itsuki started to get up as well. '_Maybe now's a good time.'_

"Itsuki," Kyon said trying to get the other boy's attention. The fake smile greeted him as usual.

"Yes, Kyon?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that diner today? You know, with me," Kyon managed to smile a bit. Ituki opened his eyes with an expression of disbelief before reverting back to his usual self.

"That would be lovely."

* * *

'_Koizumi was right. This diner is unbelievable!' _Kyon thought as he munched on his baked cheddar fries. Itsuki just sported his usual happy smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" he said, adding a slight giggle at the end.

Kyon stopped what he was doing. He realized he was digging into them as if he'd not eaten for weeks.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he apologized with a nervous laugh.

"Oh hey you got something right.. here," Itsuki reached out to wipe off a bit of cheese in the corner of Kyon's lips. The darker-haired male smacked the helping hand away. They just stared at each other for a few moments.

"I can get it myself."

"I'm sorry," Itsuki apologized with a slightly pained looked, but it vanished almost as soon as it had appeared.

"I have to go," Kyon said before he left with further word.

---

I have no idea where I'm going with this. In fact, I barely know anything about this anime. I just fell in love with these two characters after watching only 3 episodes x3.

So R&R and tell me how I'm doing. ;)


	3. Texting

Kyon was not one to regret past actions, especially not twice in a row, but alas he just couldn't help but think about what he did at the diner. While the bothering thought lingered in his mind, he kept fidgeting with the keys of his phone. He then came to the conclusion that he should probably just text the teen and get the weight off of him.

He opened the "New Message" option and imported Itsuki's number from his contacts.

He slowly typed it in and it sent. Then, he waited.

Not even a minute later and his phone vibrated as if it was having a heart attack. The text read: "Why are you sorry?"

Kyon sighed and replied with: "For yesterday."

It went on with a conversation of "It's okay," and "Alright" until Itsuki asked, "What are you doing later?"

"Nothing.... why?"

"Would you like to go out to the park with me? ^^"

_No._

"Sure," Kyon texted.


	4. Park

There he was sitting on the only park bench, smiling away. Kyon sighed.

_He hasn't seen me yet. Maybe I can just go home and say that I suddenly got sick or something._

"Oh hey, Kyon," Itsuki waved to him.

_To late now; he spotted me._

"Hey Itsuki," Kyon pronounced a fake smile as he stepped away from his hiding place. He walked over to Itsuki and sat down next to him.

"Isn't the weather lovely?" Koizumi asked with a slight school-girlish giggle at the end.

"I guess," Kyon replied glancing at his watch. The quicker this goes, the better.

Itsuki got up and dusted off his rear, "I'm going to go buy something to eat. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine."

* * *

Kyon checked his watch for the fifth time. _Where could Koizumi be?_

He looked around from his spot on the bench. He located him over at the food bar being smothered by three girls from out of town. Kyon reluctantly got up to go help his "friend".

"So how old are you anyways?" One asked, practically clinging to his arm.

"Like what school do you go to?"

Itsuki just kept smiling brightly as if nothing was happening. He didn't notice Kyon advancing towards him until the other male grabbed his right arm.

"There you are, baby," Kyon smiled as sweet as he could manage, "I thought I'd lost you."

Whispers were exchanged between the teen girls as they stared at the two with questioning eyes. Itsuki turned bright red after he realised what Kyon had said.

"I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you," Kyon used his other hand to brush some stray hair away from Itsuki's glowing eyes. "Let's go." The confused teen followed Kyon until they were out of the girl's vision. Kyon let go of Itsuki's arm as if it were something gross.

"That's a one time only out-of-jail bail, got it?" Kyon asked sternly. Itsuki was at lost for words, but he should have known better than to think Kyon had been serious a few moments ago.

"Ya."

"Good, let's go," Kyon started heading towards the swings, leaving a disappointed Koizumi behind.

-------

TnT Poor Itsuki. R&R please :3


	5. Daydreaming

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMHS. :3

----

"Kyon," Itsuki moaned, clawing at the other male's back. Kyon was busy unbuttoning the troublesome uniform, all the while, nipping at Itsuki's collarbone. "Nhnnn."

Itsuki brought his hand up to make a fist in Kyon's mahogany hair, "Kyon, please, take me. Just do it." Kyon ignored the whimpering pleas as he finished unbuttoning. He lifted Itsuki's white collared shirt and ran his other hand other the male's naked chest.

"Itsuki," he said after running his tongue over Koizumi's torso, "I love yo-

-

"Ituski, are you drooling?" Kyon asked before sitting behind the daydreaming boy. Itsuki suddenly came back to reality and wiped his face.

"Oh ya, sorry. I was dozing off. I didn't get much sleep last night," Itsuki turned bright cherry but he resorted to his usual calm self after a moment.

"I see."

"Kyon, do you like anyone?" Itsuki asked out of the blue, catching Kyon off-guard.

"Uh, um, why is that your business?"

"I just want to know."

"I guess, I don't really know," Kyon scratched his head and leaned back in his chair, "You?"

"Yes," Koizumi smiled brightly.

"Who?"

"I'll never tell," Itsuki giggled. Kyon just looked at him like he was trying to read him.

"Mikuru? Yuki? Haruhi?"

Itsuki just shook his head at all three and smiled.

"Me?"

----

=:3 Ebil beginning of ebilness x3 R&R please.


	6. Date

"You?" Itsuki asked trying to maintain his composure, "Why would you say that?"

"Just asking," Kyon said itching his head again, "and I want an honest answer. Do you?"

"Of course not. You're a guy."

"Oh alright," Kyon said eyeing Itsuki suspiciously.

A few moments had passed before Kyon spoke up again, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No, why?"

"Well there's this dance thing Saturday and I need someone to go with me before I get stuck going with Haruhi," he cleared his throat, "You want to go with me?"

Itsuki turned a tint of pink, "Sure."

"It's kind of formal though so you'll have to wear a tux."

"I can do that."

The bell rang at that time.

"Oh well, see ya," Kyon patted the other boy's shoulder before leaving.

-----

Ugh why do my chapters end up so short D: Oh well x3


	7. Dancing

Itsuki had a few problems with the tuxedo, well mostly with the bow tie, but it was all worth it. He finally got to go on date with the boy of his dreams, and he was standing near the entrance waiting for him.

"Itsuki," Kyon called to him to make him wait for a moment. When Kyon finally caught up with the boy, he linked arms with his "date's". "Thanks for coming. I don't see Haruhi here yet, so we'll be safe for now." Itsuki just nodded and tried to keep from blushing as Kyon lead him to the food table.

"I'm very hungry as I didn't get to eat before I left," Koizumi made that clear.

"Oh, uh, help yourself. I'll be over there," Kyon patted the other teen's back before disappearing. After Kyon was finally gone from sight, Itsuki began eating. He did it just to get his mind of squealing like a little fangirl. He did it to still look sane.

An annoying voice that could only belong to one person in the whole world rang through his ears, "Hello Koizumi! Fancy meeting you here!" Haruhi tried to shout over the conversational voices in the large room. Itsuki turned around right before he was about to devour a shrimp ball to greet the obnoxious female.

"Hello Haruhi," he smiled.

A small conversation was born and before it could reach maturity, Kyon butted in.

"Itsuki, you're here with me, remember? Let's go over there," he grabbed Itsuki's hand after glaring at Haruhi and practically stomped away. She eyed them with curious eyes before taking her leave from that spot as well.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Kyon asked.

"No," replied the quite flustered Itsuki, "I'm just fine."

It all got quiet as slow romance music started to play and the lights started to dim. Most of the couples swarmed the dance floor.

"Itsuki, would you like to dance with me?" Kyon asked, his hand held out as an invitation.

"Yeah," Itsuki said before putting his hand in the other's.

----

Oh, dancing 8D I hope everything goes well the next chapter. *stabs short chapter of shortness*


	8. Stars

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMHS. :3

----

To be led was exciting, and to be twirled and dipped made Itsuki's heart pound with exhilaration. In Kyon's arms it felt right. In his arms it felt safe and comforting to know the other was there. Itsuki never wanted it to end. Never wanted to let the feeling escape his grasp, but soon enough, the song was over.

Itsuki reluctantly pulled away from Kyon, "I never thought you could dance like that." Itsuki panted from dancing with such spirit.

"Ah, there are probably a lot of things you don't know about me."

Koizumi could just nod. In moments like these it is wise to take it in like a deep, strong aroma that you would never want to leave your nose. Itsuki was a very wise person at this moment, gazing at his unofficial date, thinking about things he probably shouldn't be.

Kyon leaned closer, "Do you want to go outback?"

Itsuki, now red, nodded in agreement.

-------

The cold, crisp air of nightfall stung their faces as they leaned on the back wall of the building. Kyon looked up at the sky, "You know I always wondered what was beyond the stars. What was out there, watching, waiting. If there was really a God and stuff like that..." He trailed off at the end, "but, that doesn't matter I guess."

Kyon hesitantly wrapped his left arm around Itsuki, "You seem cold."

"Ya," Itsuki mumbled scooting closer to Kyon, "Now I'm not."

The other male leaned in to where there noses were practically touching. There lips slowly and awkwardly came into contact. Itsuki felt the chapped lips against his own for only a second before the other pulled away suddenly.

"I can't do this."

---


	9. Absence

"What?" Itsuki asked hoping that Kyon was joking.

"Ya, actually Haruhi made me do this. If I didn't... well you know what she could do," he softened his voice to a whisper, "I'm sorry." Haruhi magically came around the corner with her infamous camera and smiled at Kyon.

"I got all that I needed," she smothered Kyon in a death-hug, "Let's go." She grabbed from under his bow tie and forcefully pulled him forward. Kyon got one last look at the heartbroken Itsuki. The betrayed male felt like he was going to cry. Forget his happy complexion. Forget his fake smile. He just sobbed.

---

Itsuki wasn't at school Monday nor Tuesday, and Kyon felt absolutely HORRIBLE.

'_What was I thinking?' _He laid his head in his hands. Somehow he was going to make it up to the boy.

----

Itsuki's doorbell rang. Maybe he'd get out of bed to answer the door, or maybe not. After the third ring, he reluctantly got up.

"I need to talk to you," Kyon said as soon as Itsuki swung the door open.


	10. Sorry

"What do you want?" Itsuki's mussy hair was way past perfection, and he was also shirtless.

"Can I come in?"

Itsuki just glared at him for a moment with piercing brown eyes before stepping aside. Kyon hesitantly came in. The door clicked shut.

"What do you want?" Itsuki asked again, heading towards the kitchen.

"I just... wanted to say I'm sorry."

"No need," Kyon could hear the fridge door open, "all you did was lie, break my heart, and then leave me without a ride home." Itsuki practically hissed at the last word.

Kyon's never seen Itsuki this upset. Hell, he's never seen the guy frown.

"I'm really sorry for what I did, and I was hoping to make up for it," Kyon said making his own way into the kitchen. Itsuki grabbed an item of bottled tea.

"Like how?" Itsuki struggled trying to open the lid.

"Here let me help," Kyon reached out.

"No! I can do it myself," Koizumi hissed, trying to the bottle still.

Kyon snatched the bottle away and opened it without effort. Itsuki just glared at him again and reached out for his tea. Kyon leaned forward and caught the other male's lips just before Itsuki could get the beverage back.

"Mhmm... mmm!" Itsuki tried to pull back, which made them lose their balance and fall to the floor. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Kyon asked, sitting on top of Koizumi.

"Fine," Itsuki tried to escape from under him but couldn't.

"You're not going anywhere."


	11. Control

"I thought you didn't like me," Itsuki rubbed the back of his head in pain. He stopped struggling as it was useless.

"I didn't... but..." Kyon leaned closer, "I don't know. I just want to try it out." Kyon firmly straddled Koizumi's stomach so it'd be easier for the both of them. The mahogany haired male flicked his tongue over the shell of Itsuki's ear and started to nibble on the earlobe. He ran his nervous hand over Itsuki's naked chest.

"Nothing?" Kyon asked, moving on to tease the esper's neck area. "I thought you wanted this."

"Not unless you want it," Itsuki said coldly. He was stiff and unemotional the entire time, even though this was something he always desired.

Kyon sighed, "Alright then, I won't go all the way." He continued to caress the male below him. The situation was extremely awkward since everything was quiet except the sounds from what Kyon was doing. He just wished the boy would react or at least move. Kyon got what he wished for when Itsuki gasped at the sudden feel of cold fingers on his nipple.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Kyon chuckled at his own success. He pinched the sensitive area.

"Stop," Itsuki begged.

"Does it hurt?" a concerned Kyon asked as he pulled his hand away.

Koizumi shook his head, "This is embarrassing." Kyon laughed at the statement and ignored Itsuki's foolish request to begin rubbing again. Itsuki let him continue, disregarding what he said before. It felt too great to stop now.

-----

Soon enough they had to stop before they'd lose control and end up losing their virginity. They tidied up before Kyon had to leave. His mother was probably worried about him.

"Kyon..."

The boy turned around and smiled at Itsuki. He kissed the esper before happily taking his leave.

Itsuki smiled for the first time that day.

____

_It's rushed I know, but bleh. This is the end since there's nothing else to add. Stick around for my next fic. It's either going to be a Hetalia: Axis Powers or a Phoenix Wright one. :3_

_**END**_


End file.
